1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of MILES compatible inert training devices. These devices do not contain any explosives.
2. Background Art
This invention is used in systems that train soldiers for combat. The system that this invention is used in conjunction with is called the "Multiple Integrated Laser Engagement System" or (MILES). The means of interaction of the present invention with the MILES system is described in the patent application of Campagnuolo and Gerber, Ser. No. 07/691,603, now U.S Pat. No. 5,199,874.
The present existing MILES system contains a feature which is intended to sense the removal and replacement of batteries used to power the MILES equipment carried by the soldier. Circuitry in the MILES harness senses an acoustic signal generated by the MILES compatible Claymore training device (MCCTD) causing an alarm in the MILES system to activate indicating that a hit has taken place.
This invention was developed to satisfy a need for an inert safe training device that could be used to train soldiers in the use of the actual Claymore mine. The Claymore mine is a directional mine that propels lethal pellets a distance of about 50 meters within an angle of about 60 degrees. The mine is detonated by an M57 Electrical firing device which is a hand held electrical pulse generator. When a handle on the M57 hand held generator is depressed, an electrical pulse is generated which fires a blasting cap connected into the mine through a 33 meter electrical cable. The presently existing Claymore mine training devices utilize a blasting cap in combination with an inert main charge. A need exists for a non-explosive training device that the present invention fullfills.
The MILES compatible Claymore training device (MCCTD) which is the subject of this invention functions with the MILES system by flashing a light or lights when activated and radiating a directional acoustic signal which is received by the MILES system worn by the soldier.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an inert, safe, non-explosive, and reusable MILES compatible Claymore training device (MCCTD) which is compatible with the MILES system worn by soldiers during training exercises.
It is another object of this invention to provide a (MCCTD) that radiates a directional acoustical signal.
It is another object of this invention to provide a (MCCTD) that functions with the M57 type electrical pulse generator.
It is another object of this invention to provide a (MCCTD) that cooperates with the MILES system by producing an acoustical signal that activates the MILES alarm within the directional radiation pattern of the MCCTD.